vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147705-new-upcoming-event-space-chase
Content ---- Ooooooh, Star Wars The Old Republic ship missions ala WildStar version!?! Im in :P | |} ---- ---- No. That game's space missions can die in a fire. Star Wars Galaxies Jump to Lightspeed ship system, or don't bother. Edited December 1, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- Aww. I really like the SWTOR missions. Reminded me of Starfox, though admittedly, not quite as precise. But they were a fun diversion between quests. Event sounds pretty cool. I am a little worried about the lockbox thing, but hopefully they will be at a reasonable price. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Trader Torio indeed sells the individual parts for chits rather than the crates. If you want a bunch of lights or antennae, go nuts! Regarding Particles vs. Chits, there are a number of design reasons why it's done this way -- many of which I can't go into -- but the long and the short of it is that it gives players more options regarding how they get the Space Chase rewards. Particularly regarding the answer to the next question... Eko Chits are character-bound, but Eko Particles aren't bound at all -- you're welcome to gather them up from others, give them to friends, etc. Winterfest is still starting on the 16th, so, yes, Trader Torio and his Exchanger pal will be hanging out in the daily mission areas. Simply put, the full ships available in the crate are ships we had ready to go that weren't in game yet. We didn't have an extra Dominion ship lying around that would work well as a piece of decor - you've already got the good ones! I promise, this wasn't an oversight in making new stuff, and we're always looking to make sure Dominion are represented also. We've got some things cooking. Just you wait. ;) | |} ---- SO MUCH THIS! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. We already have Starfox with that cheesy challenge on Farside. | |} ---- The NPCs and the music are stuck in mystery boxes, which sucks, but at least you can buy specific ship parts with cash. | |} ---- The former parts are exactly what I'm annoyed over. No "at least" about it. xD I am well aware you can buy ship parts. Edited December 4, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What if you rally down by yourself? | |} ---- Everything in this event is 100% optional and 100% cosmetic. You are expected to spend (lots of) money on them if you want all the things. This is how a game's cash shop SHOULD work. I'm not a fan of mystery boxes but this is still by far the BEST itemization/monetization system & cash shop in the history of the F2P MMO genre. Second-best of course goes to Path of Exile. Outside of storage expansions, there is nothing you really NEED to ever buy except for cosmetic reasons. But since storage is a big deal it does end up being a 'paywall' for those who like to keep multiple sets for various bosses. Not having these options limits their play to specific types of areas where their builds work or limits their builds to a more generic 'one size fits all' build which hampers creativity. Please Carbine, tell me how much money players need to spend to make 100% sure that NcSoft will not force you all to make those damn 'lockbox drops' that infest every other F2P game. HOW MUCH!? O_O Edited December 8, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I'm really sad about the music. There isn't much I want from this event aside from the music. Ah well, I'll probably go through this event without getting it. Wish I could just buy it directly. | |} ---- They'll likely add it directly for purchase if the RNG boxes don't sell as well as they like. If they do, then future events will be similar. That's how F2P economics work. They know that doing it via RNG boxes will stimulate impulsive-gamblers into spending tons of money on the game. It is that kind of psychological manipulation that I was hoping Carbine would avoid. I request the ability to 'mute' the Madam Fey merchants/assistants sound effects and to throw water on Madam Fey herself in the store whenever she speaks that mutes her for X seconds. Then I would tolerate the incessant screeching voices whenever I happen to venture near one (which is ALWAYS next to the rep merchant I need to talk to apparently). Carbine, you can add in all the store-pushing and RNG-crap highlighting you want to your Default UI. My ForgeUI will 'nope' to that and keep on trucking along with lean performance :) It should still give you credit as long as you are rallied. But if you're doing it already then you might as well also help others! Even add one or two other people and take a bit more time with them to help them in the game and make friends! ^_^ EDIT: I regret even bothering using my one free coin to deal with that ridiculous accent on Madam Fey and her incessant OOOH SHINIES bit. The 'humor' kinda falls flat and I pity the voice actress that had to do those lines. Carbine would be smart not to rely on this RNG stuff to make money. Just because something works in Korea/China/Japan doesn't mean it works everywhere else. Edited December 10, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- Yes! The event has started! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed, I just spent half an hour trying to put one together, and realized I was even worse at it than I was at model airplanes when I was 12. At least there's no glue on my fingers. This is simple Carbine: DEFAULT SCALE SHOULD MATCH ACROSS THE ENTIRE MODEL! I should not have to guess what the correct way to resize parts and put this thing together is based on one poorly detailed shot on the website is. I know you wanted to create a modular system that lets people be creative, but making the basic design more clear does not hinder that goal. I'm gonna go to Housing and ask if someone has created a saved set that assembles it correctly via an addon. (honestly something Carbine could have made and posted themselves) Edited December 13, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- If you find someone who has one you like, and they use Katia's Builder Toolkit, have them make a set out of it, export the set, and email it to you. Then you can use KBT to import it and place it. | |} ---- Please don't compare any MMO's (or any game's for that matter) attempt at an on rails shooter to the masterful glory that is Starfox. | |} ---- ---- ----